The Worth in the Wait
by RositaLG
Summary: A short OS for Cindy Sue's bday involving a taxi, an ex, and Valentine's Day.


**A/N: Happy Birthday to Cindy Sue! I whipped up this little OS in her honor. She requested a story involving a taxi, an ex, Valentine's Day, and of course, B&B. Enjoy!**

OOOOO

Booth glanced down at his drink, debating whether or not to look at his watch. He considered himself a very patient person, but this was Valentine's Day and he was losing his patience quickly. He looked up at the bartender, whose attention had turned to whoever had just walked in the door.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Jack on the rocks." Booth heard the man order. The voice sounded familiar and he couldn't help but glance over at the newcomer.

"Sully?"

"Booth!" He exclaimed, surprised to see him after all these years. "How the hell are you, man? It's been a long time."

"I'm good. Surprised to see you back in DC." Booth admitted as Sully sat down next to him. "What are you up to these days?"

"Oh, you know me, a little bit of everything. I'm in town visiting my family for the weekend. What about you? Are you still working at the Bureau?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Still partnered up with Brennan?" Booth smiled.

"Yes."

"So nothing's changed?" Sully asked as he looked him up and down.

"I wouldn't say that. I got married." Booth said as he flashed him his ring. "Have two little girls at home."

"Really?" Sully said as he watched Booth reach into his wallet to pull out a picture. "Wow. How old are they?"

"Three and one." He smiled proudly at the picture before putting it away.

"So if you're married, what are you doing alone, in a bar, on Valentine's Day?"

"Waiting." Booth said, just as his phone began to vibrate on the bar. "Ah, and there's the frantic phone call now. Right on time." He said as he picked it up. "Hello." He said kindly. "Nope, I ran into an old friend." Booth said with a glance towards Sully. "Yeah, I'll be here." He said before hanging up the phone. "Who had 45 minutes?" He asked. The bartender just held out his hand. Booth placed a twenty in his palm and shook his head.

"Ten years I've worked behind this bar." He said. "Three things will never change."

"The sun always rises." Booth said as the bartender raised his pointer finger. "Two and two always equal four." He added another.

"And Dr. Brennan will always be at least 45 minutes late on weeknight holidays." The bartender finished as he waved his three fingers in the air. Sully did a double take before staring at Booth.

"Wait, you married Brennan?" He asked.

"I married Brennan." Booth repeated before taking a swig of his beer. Sully stared in disbelief.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You were pretty clear on your feelings when we were together. When did you two finally make it official?"

"Two years ago." He said with a smile. "Took me a while, but I finally got her to propose." Booth let Sully do the math as he threw down some money for both of their drinks. As if he could sense her presence, he glanced towards the door. She entered the bar looking ridiculously hot in her new dress. Sully noticed too. Booth instantly felt the itch in his fingertips that came with wanting to touch her. It was possessive and she would kill him for it, but it was definitely there.

"I'm sorry." She said as she rushed in. "Mr. Abernathy discovered how the victim fractured her phalange and we wanted to wrap up before the weekend and time just got away from…" She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her ex sitting at the bar. "Sully?"

"Hi Bren." He smiled. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you." She said, still trying to wrap her brain around seeing him after so long.

"So, Booth told me that you two are married now. Congratulations." He offered.

"Did he?" Brennan glanced at Booth, wondering how much he had said and with how much gloating he had said it.

"You know, we've got a table that's about to be given away." Booth reminded her, more than happy to change the subject.

"Right. You two are already running late, so I'll leave you to enjoy your evening. Booth, thanks for the drink." Sully said with a handshake.

"Anytime." Booth said. "It was nice seeing you again." He placed his hand firmly on the small of his partner's back as he escorted her out of the Founding Fathers.

"Were you gloating?" She asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"What? No. I didn't even tell him that we were married. Robert did."

"Robert the bartender?"

"Yes." She shook her head at him as a taxi rolled up to the curb. "Hey, I haven't gotten a chance to tell you this yet but you look absolutely beautiful tonight." She hesitated taking the compliment, but she could tell when he was being honest over when he was being charming and she smiled.

"It's new. I'm glad you like it." Booth grinned victoriously. "What?" She asked, as he opened the door for her.

"Nothing, I just think it's sweet."

"What's sweet?"

"That you would buy a new dress just for me." He replied.

"I did not buy this dress for you. I bought it for me." She defended herself as she got into the cab.

"Yeah, but I bet you were thinking of me when you tried it on." He smirked, knowing it was true. He gave the cabbie the address and settled in to his seat.

"Is this about Sully?"

"Is what about Sully?" He asked.

"Your need to know that I bought this dress specifically for you. Is this your way of laying claim to me because you were just reminded that I've slept with other men?" Booth sighed as he glanced at the cab driver. He really did not want to step into the anthropological minefield that was her brain right now.

"Bones, it's Valentine's Day, alright? I'm sorry for wanting to think that my wife dressed up especially for me." Her small smile at his exasperation let him know that his point had been made.

"If it makes you feel better, although I might not have taken your feelings into account when purchasing the dress, I did consider you when purchasing the lingerie underneath it." If Booth had been drinking, he was certain that the back of the cab would be covered in spewed liquid. Ten years of being her partner hadn't prepared him for her matter of fact statements quite yet. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Yes, Bones. That does make me feel better. Thank you." He said with only a tinge of sarcasm. She smiled proudly, glad that she had resolved the issue and Booth couldn't help but smile too. She was so cute sometimes his heart overflowed. He thought about their first Valentine's Day that they spent together four years ago. Her loyalty and solidarity had been heartwarming and had gotten him through the day in one piece. She also passed on dates with several other men just so she could hang out with him and shoot Tommy guns. Who would have ever guessed that three short months later they would have started a life together? He glanced down at the ring on his hand. He was lucky to have her and he knew it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bones."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Booth."


End file.
